Show Me Your Resolve!
by fanficlover512
Summary: The El Drago family are attacking the Vongola, but they have something else in mind other than killing the Decimo of Vongola. / "Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun! Lets see if you can survive the Great Age of Pirates!" Rated T to be safe. Cover's not mine. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries...XP
1. Chapter 1

A KHR & OP Xover, by: fanficlover512  
A/N: I had just recently saw OP's tenth movie; Strong World, and it was friggin' awesome. AND it was when my idea for a Xover for KHR and OP started. Ya know...whatchamacallit, mafia-ish!  
Warning: Rated T, cuz' o' cussing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and OP. They belong to their rightful awesome creators, Amano Akira and Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

xXShow Me Your Resolve!Xx  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Certain Story

* * *

The moonlight shone through the windows of the El Drago Family's mansion, as thunder loudly sounded in the night.

"Perfect..." The voice cackled. "Too perfect..!" He turned around and smirked at his right-hand man. "Isn't this just perfect, El?"

"Yes, Drago-sama." Elittio replied, bowing while wearing that same psychotic smirk. Drago smiled, and it quickly broke off to a huge maniacal grin as his green eyes widened in excitement. "The Vongola will crumble! The sky will suffer and the flames of the night will spread..!" His laughter can be heard troughout his family's mansion making people shudder at the mad tone he wore.

"El, call Fulmine. She will infiltrate the Vongola together with Pioggia and Sole. And I say, _now_." It was clear that the El Drago Settimo was impatient, nearly close to losing his sanity.

"Drago-sama, what about Nuvola?"

"She will go later with Nebbia."

"Understood." And with that said, he left the room with a knowing grin. Drago sighed in satisfication and stared at the night's sky, smirking. "Soon, the sky will be as dark as night", he spread out his arms, "Saa, Vongola Decimo. How long will you last without your guardians?"

xX::Xx

Night covered the walls of the Vongola mansion, making it more darker than usual. A meeting of high-classed information is taking place in the meeting room, where Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians and other important people are looking very serious.

"Irie Shouichi." Tsuna called, signalling the red-head to start the explanation.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered while taking out a file. "W-when I hacked into the El Drago Family computers - as requested- I found out that they are planning an attack to the Vongola."

As soon as the Guardians heard that, they widened their eyes. "WHAT?!", the storm guardian shouted, forgetting to control his temper, "The alliance is just a cover?!" He said, thumping his fist onto the table.

Shouichi flinched and continued, "It seems so."

"Shouichi", Tsuna suddenly said, "When?" Everyone grew silent once again when the question was asked. Shouichi looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "T-tonight."

Reborn shot a bullet at the ceiling in frustration. "And you tell us this _now_?" He said, menace can be traced in his tone of voice. Tsuna stood up quickly, "Reborn! He just found out an hour ago!"

Reborn tsked and leant on a wall as Tsuna sat again. "So...tonight. Those traitors are coming. Attacking the Vongola as they do so." Hibari smirked. "I'll bite them to death."

"Hibari. You know that the El Drago Family is the second strongest family in all of Italy nearly rivaling CEDEF or maybe the Vongola." Ryohei stated. "That's right, Hibari." Yamamoto agreed, his carefree-ness disappearing.

"We will stand on guard. Hibari, you will- " Tsuna's sentence was cut off when they heard a large booming noise on the east side of the mansion. Everyone widened their eyes and Tsuna gritted his teeth. "Fuck this."

"Run! Protect the Vongola!" Reborn shouted to the guardians, who in return flinched at the command. They ran out of the room as soon as that said. Who wouldn't? They were facing the world's greatest hitman and they must protect their family.

"Reborn, call the Varia. They will want to participate in this carnage." Tsuna said, standing up. "I will, and Tsuna." Reborn paused, waiting for the brunet to reply. "What?"

"That explosion was just a warning. Be prepared for real chaos." He finished, lowering his fedora as Leon turned to a green gun. "I know, Reborn. This is just yet another game of life or death." Tsuna answered, his back facing the hitman. Reborn frowned. "This fucking underworld is no game, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just stayed silent as he walked away. Reborn turned around to a shaking Shouichi. "Irie. Relay this message to Spanner. 'The Vongola's under attack. Prepare to enter for war'."

"Huh?" Shouichi said, only to be left dumbfounded by Reborn. "H-hai!"

xX::Xx

"Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo shouted as he shocked another of the El Drago subordinate. "Lambo, are you okay?!" Yamamoto shouted when he got a look at Lambo's tattered body. Lambo gave a tired smile to the rain guardian. "I'm fine, Takeshi-nii." Although when he said that, he fell on one knee, grunting in pain.

"LAMBO!" Yamamoto rushed to his little brother and kneeled down to him, holding his shoulders. "I'll bring you to Ryohei right now, okay?"  
"B-but, I want to protect the family!" Lambo talked back and Yamamoto looked away, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "Takeshi-nii!"

"You're injured Lambo. Leave this fight to us." Yamamoto said, trying to make the lightning guardian understand. But, to no avail.

"No!" Lambo refused.

"Listen, Lambo! Stop acting like a damned kid and just go! You're injured!" Yamamoto snapped, making Lambo stiffen. After a moment in silence, he nodded and Yamamoto sighed in relief. "Don't get this wrong, Lambo. You just need to be treated, that's all."

"Takeshi-nii..." Lambo started, catching the other's attention. "Hm?"

"Protect our family."

xX::Xx

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" Gokudera demanded breathlessly. He's been fighting with an unknown person, which the bomber assumed just a lowly subordinate, but it looks like he is more than that.

"I got no reason to tell you. But you may call me; Tempesta." The red eyed man announced.

"Tempesta? The storm?" Gokudera's eyes widened in realization. "You..!"

"Correct. I am the right-hand and the storm guardian to the boss of El Drago family." Tempesta said through his black mask. He then brought up two daggers and positioned it like an 'X' in front of him. Even if he had a black mask covering his mouth, Gokudera swear he is smirking right now.

"Goodbye, Tempesta di Vongola."

xX::Xx

He gritted his teeth when Chrome got up once again, gripping her trident tightly. '_Why won't she fall?_' The Nebbia of El Drago wondered. He took a look at her body. Bruises and cuts sported her figure and her rib was broken, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Boss..." Chrome breathed out, blood trickling from her mouth. "For boss..."

"What are you spouting about?" He said through his teeth, as his golden eyes stared deep into the other's violet eyes. "For Vongola...I..."

"Eh, just shut up!" Nebbia spat out while he bring down his scythe. But Chrome jumped away just in time, her trident that was gripped tightly before, lit up in mist flames as she did so. "The Vongola...I will protect it...!"

Well said, Nagi.

Chrome widened her eyes. "Mukuro-sama?" Suddenly, a pillar of mist flame shot up from the ground. Startled, Chrome backed away as a certain illusionist walked out from the pillar of indigo coloured flame.

"Kufufufu...My dear Chrome, your resolve is very clear, is it not?"

Chrome smiled instantly, "Mukuro-sama!" On the other hand, Nebbia's eyes widened. "The hell?!"

"Oya, oya? Is this my opponent?" Mukuro said as he turned to the El Drago Nebbia. He then created a trident out of mist flames and striked the man in front of him, only stopping when his weapon was just a few centimeters from the other's neck.

"Kufufu, you actually dare to injure my Chrome." He pressed his trident to the man's neck, making the blood flow out. Mukuro's eyes glinted sadistically when he saw Nebbia's eyes showed despression.

"Are you ready to see your worst nightmare?"

xX::Xx

'_This is interesting._' Hibari thought, smirking as he spun his handcuff around one finger. "If I recall, you herbivores are the lighning, rain, and sun guardian of El Drago family, correct?"

"Wow~ You know who we are!" Fulmine mused. "Not like the other Vongola guardians. They're stupid."

"Given that they are, it is not surprising." Hibari countered.

"At least we're going to deal with someone that is not stupid." Pioggia rolled his eyes.

"He's not stupid, but the most troublesome Guardian of all time!" Sole grinned.

"It seems you are aware of who I am." Hibari said, stopping his handcuff from twirling.

"Duh! Who do you think we are? Living a life as a mafioso isn't all about killing. We collect information too, you know." Fulmine retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Hibari smirked. "Are you strong?"

"_We_", Sole started, spreading his arms, "are strong." Pioggia's eyes lit up in amusement. "Are you strong?"

"Oh, come on! He's not even our opponent!" Fulmine huffed in annoyance. "But if we fight him, he won't have to fight Nuvola." Pioggia stated. The three of them shivered.

"When are you going to stop bickering?", Hibari yawned, then took up his pose, two handcuffs in hands. "Come."

"This guy's cocky, ain't he?" Fulmine growled. "You're lucky you don't have to fight Nuvola."

"I'll have your cloud when I'm done with you three stooges." Hibari said, making the 'three stooges' shout a stream of profanities, before he lunged towards them, startling them at the same time for they do not expect the sudden attack.

"I'll bite you to death!" The skylark said, smirking. Too bad he missed the murderous glint in his three opponents eyes. The three El Drago members readied their weapon quickly as they thought simultenously, 'Let's see you try.'

xX::Xx

"Lambo?! What extremely happened to you?" Ryohei gasped. "He got himself caught up by a bunch of 'em." Yamamoto spoke. "They were being a real hassle. They send in the lower ranks first, then the higher rank after them."

"Or they used the lower ranks to camouflage a few high ranks officers." Ryohei frowned. "Haha! You could be right!" Then, Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, you'd better heal Lambo first." He then lowered Lambo on one of the beds in the infirmary.

"Got it." Ryohei said, rolling up his sleeves. He took out his scalpel [?], that was covered in sun flames, to Lambo's wounds, thus healing it.  
Lambo's ragged breathing became normal in a few minutes. Yamamoto released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and smiled. "Well, I better get going now."

"Do your best to the extreme!" Ryohei grinned. Yamamoto grinned back and head towards the door. He got out and closed the door behind him, sighing.

Then, his hitman senses perked up. He narrowed his eyes and side stepped, nearly getting stabbed by a knife. The knife that was covered by cloud flames embedded itself in a wall just beside the startled guardian. "Wha-!"

His exclamation was cut off when he heard footsteps resounding the place. Yamamoto's eyes widened. '_An enemy? But Lambo and Ryohei are..!_'

He shifted into a stance, gritting his teeth while gripping his Shigure Kintoki.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. The rain guardian of Vongola. Weapon; Katana: Shigure Kintoki. Box animal; Akita Inu and Rondine di Pioggia." A deep female voice spoke. The voice was cold as ice. Yamamoto shivered, but nevertheless, narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and the light made her face more paler than normal. Her red eyes showed no emotions, but Yamamoto was sure he could see that whatever she was going to do to him, she will show no mercy. "Nuvola di El Drago. Codename; Nuvola", she took out her chains, the blade at the tip of the chain lit up in her respective flame, "I'll send you to your grave."

"The cloud of El Drago, right?" Yamamoto shivered again, once Nuvola glared daggers at him. "Hn. Small prey." She stated. Yamamoto inwardly sweatdropped. '_Once a cloud, always a cloud._'

"But...you're not my prey." She said monotonously. The rain guardian nearly lowered his guard. "What do you mean?"

"Fulmine, Pioggia and Sole are your main enemy."

"So, your opponent is Hibari, eh?"

"Correct. Hibari Kyoya is my main prey."

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

Nuvola reached for the small transceiver tucked behind her ear. "Pioggia?...what?... rain guardian of the Vongola sighted...understood." The red-eyed girl turned to the slightly forgotten rain guardian.

"Hibari Kyoya is currently battling Pioggia, Sole and Fulmine. Therefore", she took her stance, legs apart and she straightened her chain, both of her hands holding the end of it, "you're my prey."

Yamamoto glanced at the infirmary door. '_I don't want to disturb his patients, especially Lambo...I need to make a distraction._' He shifted his gaze to Nuvola to find...that she disappeared.

"Where?!" He gasped as he frantically turned around, eyes widening only to see the blade of a certain chain pointing at him. He was paralyzed by fear when the chain instantly and quickly moved towards his shoulder.

"...!" He can't even say anything when blood spurted. '_Right at the joint..!_'

"What will you do without your arm?" Nuvola had her back facing the terrified rain guardian, her right hand holding the chain that was connected to Yamamoto's body. "You battle with your arm. Your arm which holds the sword that will protect the family. But now your arm cannot be used again. What will you do?" She questioned.

"My...arm.."

And all of a sudden, Nuvola pulled on her chain, causing the blade to retract. Yamamoto coughed up some blood, glaring at the girl in front of him as he gripped his wounded arm, his weapon clattered to the ground as he got no strength to hold it and he got down on one knee.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

"I got no time for you, Jule- Oh...understood." She turned to Yamamoto with her emotionless eyes. "Vongola Decimo is terminated."

Yamamoto's eyes widen when he looked up. "What...did you...say..?"

Nuvola, for the first time, smiled a crazed grin, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "El Drago Settimo-sama is a truly fearful man, is he not?" As soon as she said that, Yamamoto struggled to get up. "You're lying...Tsuna won't..."

Nuvola striked at his collarbone when he tried to reach for his katana, making the rain guardian recoil. "Believe whatever you want. But...", she walked away, her chain rattled as it was dragged on the floor. "We El Drago will destroy every single one of you Vongola."

xX::Xx

**A few minutes before...**

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo." Drago slightly bowed when he noticed Tsuna in front of him. "El Drago Settimo?" Tsuna questioned. Drago looked up and smiled. "It's Drago. Drago Nero, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I got one question for you, Drago." Tsuna started a little disturbed by the other's dark aura, "You do know by doing this, you are declaring war to the Vongola."

"Ah, that I know. And it's all..." Tsuna widened his eyes when he heard the clicking of a gun, which is suddenly pointed at him. Drago's creepy smile showed that he isn't joking.

"...worth it."

He fired, leaving a trail of smoke coming out from the mouth of the gun. Tsuna was pushed back when the bullet worked its way to his chest. "Ghh..!" Tsuna narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his right hand was placed at his bleeding chest.

"Drago...you..." He was stopped by the sudden cough of blood.

"A psychopath?...I guess you're right! Hahaha!" Drago laughed like a maniac as Tsuna slumped to his knees.

And just as Drago predicted, Tsuna's whole figure started to glow a bright yellow light. Tsuna saw this and growled. "So you were the one who stole that cursed bullet!"

"Who else?" Drago said as Vongola Decimo started to become translucent. "Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun! Lets see if you can survive the Great Age of Pirates!"

When Tsuna disappeared, Drago smirked and reached for the transceiver behind his ear. "Elisia? Vongola Decimo is terminated. Tell this to the guardian you're fighting with. And order the El Drago family to retreat and leave the Vongola to despair."

_"...understood."_

* * *

xX:END OF CHAPTER 1:Xx

* * *

.

.

.

Please review with you dying will! XDDD

Song I'm listening when writing this: 'Dear Friends' by TriPlane

A/N: Even if you don't review thank you for reading this story~~~~ Clover, out!


	2. Chapter 2

A KHR & OP Xover, by: fanficlover512

A/N: And here's Chapter 2! If you reviewed, then thank you. If you didn't, then to hell with you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! TT^TT

Warning: Rated T, cuz' o' cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and OP. They belong to their rightful awesome creators, Amano Akira and Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

xXShow Me Your Resolve!Xx  
Chapter 2: Sabo, Ace, Luffy

* * *

_SOMEWHERE IN EAST BLUE..._

_**Round 1: Ace vs. Luffy:**_

"Here I go! **Gomu Gomu no**...**Pistol!**" Luffy cried as he took an aim to Ace. Surprisingly, it went straight for a moment, making Ace slightly gasp. But then, Luffy's rubbery arm went to the ground and it bounced back, hitting Luffy's face instead. "Guh!"

Ace shut his eyes in irritation. "What do you think...", he jumped and kicked the rubber boy's face, "you're doing?!"

Sabo sweatdropped. "One point." He announced, turning to the board behind him to scribble down the score leaving Luffy writhing on the ground.

_**Round 2: Sabo vs. Ace:**_

They started running into each other and exchanged attacks when they were in a fair distance. Punches after kicks and kicks after punches.

They leaped high into the air and pulled their fist back. They striked at the same time, but Sabo missed, Ace's head just below his clenched fist. "Ah!"

"I win, Sabo!" Ace pulled his fist back again and sent Sabo flying more higher into the air. Smirking, Ace landed down on the forest floor gracefully, while Sabo landed with a thud. "Damn it..." He grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Dammit! You always have a good fight, Ace and Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sabo! You're fighting with me next!"

_**Round 3: Luffy vs. Sabo:**_

Sabo ran to Luffy, and was confused as to why Luffy was grinning and not doing anything. "Shouldn't you be dodging? I won't hold back, you know!" He warned.

"Shishishi! **Gomu Gomu no...**"

"Your rubber-powers again?" Sabo asked in the midst of running. Luffy then stretched his fingers, much to Sabo's surprise. "**Tate!**" Sabo sweatdropped. "You only stretched your fingers..."

Sabo halted to a stop, only to pull on Luffy's elastic fingers. "This is interesting!" He said, ignoring Luffy's cry to stop pulling. For once, Sabo complied, sending the rubber boy to roll on the ground...passing the frowning Ace...and up to the tree...and down again with a bounce.

Ace sighed. "I hate to ask this...But are your abilities good for anything at all?" Ace asked, staring down at the rubber boy.

Upon hearing the question, Luffy bounced up. "Dammit! It just won't work! And I was so close too!" He whined. "Nnn...! One more time!"

"No. One hundred fights each per day. You can try again tomorrow."

"Luffy lost fifty times against both me and Ace." Sabo announced, writing down the number fifty on the board. "I have twenty-four wins and twenty-six losses against Ace. Lost by two points, huh? Damn it!"

"You two! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you after I turn ten!" Luffy declared, anger rising in him. "We'll be thirteen by then." Ace countered. "Lets just go and get supplies for dinner."

xX::Xx

Thinking that some crocodile meat will be okay for dinner, the trio went to a crocodile's lake. The three of them looked down at the delicious looking crocodiles up from a nearby tree. "Right. Wanna go for some crocodiles?" Ace started.

"Crocodile meat sure is tasty!" Luffy continued, forgetting all about his losses in the fights. "Luffy, don't get eaten this time!" Sabo warned the youngest of the group. "Last time, you only survived because of your inflated body."

"Just watch us. You can't swim, so you'll just get in our way..." Ace's sentence was cut off by Luffy. "CROCODILE MEAT!"

"Ngah!" Sabo and Ace exclaimed, "I TOLD YOU TO JUST WATCH!" Ace shouted angrily as he jumped off the branch with Sabo, following Luffy down to a crocodile's open jaw with only a pipe as the weapon.

"Yay! I caught the crocodile!" Luffy shouted, only to be knocked painfully in the head by two irritated ten-year olds. "You didn't do anything." Ace growled. "All you do is jump down and nearly got drowned."

"What he said." Sabo continued. "Maybe if you're a ten-year old, you'll be more responsible." Ace snorted. "He'll never be."

"What was that?!" Luffy shouted. "You. Will. Never. Be. Responsible. Jerk." Ace taunted, causing Luffy to fume and bump his forehead to the other. "Well, you're more irresponsible then!"

"Oh, yeah?!" _Bump._

"Yeah!" _Bump._

"Stop it, both of you!" Sabo tried to seperate them while they just growled at each other. Sabo sighed. "Let's just tie the crocodile up and go back to Dadan. I'm starving!"

Luffy turned to Sabo and grinned. "Me too!"

"Don't ignore me!" Ace shouted.

xX::Xx

"Crocodile meat~ Crocodile...meat!" Luffy sang happily while holding up the tied up crocodile's tail. "Shut up, Luffy." Ace ordered. "Or you'll attract a more bigger animal than this croc'." Luffy instantly shutted up and grinned. "Sorry, sorry."

"Whatever, just be quiet." Sabo whispered. He looked around if they had or had not attracted any dangerous animal or worse- The King of Mount Covoro, Big Tiger.

Sabo gulped. '_Let's just hope there's nothing-_'

All of a sudden, a nearby bush rustled. Startled, Sabo yelped and he stopped walking, making the other two confused. "What's wrong, Sabo?" Ace asked. Sabo only laughed nervously. "Nah, just thought I heard something-"

The rustling started again, and the three of them stiffen. "W-wh-what was that?" Luffy stuttered. Ace frowned and put the crocodile down. "Dunno."

"A-Ace?" Sabo stared at his best friend as if he had grown two heads when he walked to the bush. Ace smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Let's check. And if its an animal, we'll beat it up to a pulp!"

"That's reckless!" The blonde gasped.

"I agree with Ace!" Luffy said, pumping his fist. "Says the guy who was scared before." Sabo countered.

Ace tsked. "Scaredy-cats." He neared the bush and pushed away the leaves, and what he found is something he never expected. Ace widened his eyes. "What the..."

A five-year old boy with brown gravity-defying hair was sleeping soundly, his body covered wth a suit that was obviously too big for him. Sabo heard the light snoring and craned his neck to get a better view. "A baby?"

"What's a baby doing here?" Luffy asked, jumping up and down to take a look at the mysterious baby.

"Abandoned, maybe?" Sabo wondered, placing his chin on the palm of his hand in a thinking position. "Abandoned..?" Luffy wondered.

"Sometimes, when a parent doesn't want or need or just thought the child is pathetic, they'll just throw them away." Ace explained, thinking Luffy is stupid for not knowing a simple word.

"So, a mysterious baby." Luffy decided, making Ace sigh. "Idiot."

"What do we do now?" The blonde asked, catching both of his friend's attention. "I dunno. Maybe we can take him to Dadan?" Luffy suggested, clearly not thinking twice.

Ace began to wonder the possibility of Dadan raising a child; None. A hundred percent chance she'll throw the kid away, and zero percent she'll raise the kid like a proper nanny.

"No way, she'll just haul him outside." Ace told him, "I can't even imagine her caring for this-" And in the spur of the moment, the baby started crying loudly. And what followed the crying was the roar of the Big Tiger. The three friends began to panic.

"WHAT DO WE DO _NOW_?!" Sabo repeated again. "I DON'T KNOW!" Ace shouted back. Luffy, being the idiot he is, took the baby and ran to the direction of Dadan's hut. Sabo and Ace instantly shutted up and stare at the straw hat in silence, watching it as it disappeared from their sight.

When they realised their mistake, their eyes looked like it was going to pop out. "THAT IDIOT!" With that, they ran off in asphalt speed, their focus only on the crying infant.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Dadan!" Ace begged, his fist clenched at his sides.

"No means NO!" The bandit woman sternly refused. They were arguing like this for hours since Luffy brought in the brunet. "By the way, who will look after the brat?!"

"We will!" Luffy shouted, causing Sabo to sigh. "We will take full responsibility, Dadan."  
The bandit's eyes twitched, then she took out her cigarette, puffing out smoke from her mouth. She ruffled her orange hair, frustrated and irritated by the trio's stubborness.

"Just give up, Boss..." Dogra urged, flinching when his boss turn at him.

She sighed again. "Fine, fine. Do whatever you want!" She finished, before heading out the door, banging it close, leaving the four of them, including the baby, alone.

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo grinned widely when they heard her response. "Yay! Finally!" Luffy said, overjoyed.

"Yeah...I was even wondering when our arguing will last." Came Ace's voice. "We need to make a schedule to take turns in taking care of him, though..." Sabo wondered out loud, stretching his arms.

Ace turned to the blonde with a frown. "About that...", he started, "The truth is, I dunno how to take care of a baby." He shrugged as Sabo's face fell. "What?!"

"I never take care of a baby before!" Luffy laughed. Sabo shifted his gaze to the 5-year old child, who was playing in the corner of the small room. "We'll worry about that later. Now, we have to name this kid, first."

"Hmm...a name, huh?" Ace mused. "Let's ask him, then."

"A baby can't talk yet, stupid." Sabo stated. But, apparently, Luffy was not listening and had approached the infant. "Hey, hey. What's your name?" He asked while sitting down in front of him. The brunet turned his attention from the tie of his suit to the straw hat boy. He then pouted his lips, thinking of something.

"Give it up, Luffy. He can't talk." Ace repeated what Sabo had said. Luffy grinned as he replied, "You'll never know unless you try!"

"M-my n-name..." The brunet spoke up, startling Sabo. "Well, what do you know. He _can _talk!" He noted, with his gaping mouth.

"See? Told you!" Luffy laughed, "Your name?" He repeated again.

"T-Twuna!" The boy smiled.

"Tuna? What kind of name is that?" Ace furrowed his eyebrows, thinking the name is ridiculous. After all, what _kind_ of name was Tuna?

The brunet frowned, although it looked like a pout, and he answered quite angrily. "It's Twuna! T-S-U-N-A, Twuna! Not Tuna!" He shouted, all nervousness gone.

"I think that spells 'Tsuna'." Sabo said.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, then he repeated, "T-Tsu-Tsu...Twuna!" He decided, causing Ace and Sabo to sweatdrop. "Ah...another idiot..." Ace facepalmed. Then he caught sight of Luffy jumping around in joy. "...Second to the _other _idiot, that is."

Sabo placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Maa, maa. All is settled, so let's go sell some crocodile skin in the city!"

"Yeah. Oi, Luffy!" He called out. Luffy stopped jumping around and turned to Ace. "Hm?"

"Let's go. We got work to do." He replied coolly.

" 'Kay!" The rubber boy grinned, then turned from Ace to Tsuna. "Listen, okay? Don't go outside and talk to strangers. If you got attacked, just kick the enemy's butt!"

Tsuna stared at his 'big brother' in awe, before nodding his head vigorously. "Un!"

Meanwhile, in the background, Ace and Sabo gaped. Ace was the first to snap out of it. "Never knew he can be like a parent."

"More like a _big brother_." Sabo chuckled, smiling at Tsuna. Luffy overheard them and laughed. "I'm just repeating what Makino told me! Although the 'kick their butt' part was from me..." He laughed.

"We know that, _stupid_."

* * *

_**xX:END OF CHAPTER 2:Xx**_

* * *

.

.

.

Review or Hibari'll bite you to death! ...although some of you fangirls might _want _that...

I didn't hear to any song when typing this.

A/N: Yay! Tuna-fish came! Mwahahaha- cough, cough- haha! I was actually fangirling when I typed 'Twuna!' XDDDD SO ADORABLE- I mean, he's cute! VERY CUTE. Anyway, let's click that rare button and review! Clover, out!


End file.
